The Administrative Core A of the Program Project provides the structure for managing the program funds, providing a monthly financial report to the PI and to each project. The Core also assists in manuscript, grant preparation and submission, travel arrangements, organizing the bi-monthly meeting of the project leaders, and arranging visits by the External Advisors. In addition, the major mechanism for interaction between the investigators, the "Virology in Progress" seminar series, is managed by Core A. Dr. Raab-Traub, the Principal Investigator, and Dr. Damania, the co-PI, are responsible for overseeing the core. They will plan the meetings of the project leaders, discussions with NCI staff, establishing and contacting the External Advisory Board and co-ordinating preparation of the renewal application and progress reports. The core administrative assistant, Ms. Verita Eure, is responsible for arranging the meetings among the project leaders, the VIP seminar series, and will also assist with manuscript preparation.